Hipotesis Nol
by sakhi
Summary: Hanji Zoe hanya sedang menguji kemampuan berhipotesisnya. [Levi/Eren, Hanji centric, semi canon]


Hanji Zoe, perempuan luar biasa itu, sudah sangat terbiasa melakukan hipotesis—mulai dari kasus serba-serbi titan sampai kongkalikong Kepolisian Militer untuk memusnahkan pasukan paling militan dalam pemberantasan kebusukan. Ia tidak merasa direpotkan, sebab baginya mengamati dan meneliti ialah hobi sekaligus profesi. Menyenangkan dan menggairahkan, membuatnya candu kebangetan.

Perempuan itu maklum saja jika Komandan Erwin mulai menganggapnya gila sebab ia selalu menerapkan uji hipotesis dalam segala hal—dari yang paling rumit sampai yang paling sederhana. Ia hanya tak ingin salah mengambil keputusan—demi pemulihan martabat umat manusia, dalihnya.

Alis pirang tebal Komandan Erwin saling bertautan ketika netra biru mudanya menangkap siluet perempuan yang tak asing dalam ingatan, mengendap-endap dalam remang ruang tengah markas serupa maling jemuran perawan. Tahu betul sosok mencurigakan itu tengah melakukan misi rahasia, ia menghampiri diam-diam, ikut menerapkan ilmu endap-endap sampai siluet perempuan dalam jangkauan lengan.

"Hei."

Ia menyentuh pundak perempuan berkuncir tinggi berseragam dengan lambang sayap kebebasan, yang disambut jengitan kaget sebagai respon naluriah.

Yang disentuh berbalik untuk menengok siapa gerangan makhluk di belakangnya, lalu refleks meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, selanjutnya terdengar desisan pelan sebagai pengganti perintah untuk diam.

"Siapa yang kauintip?"

Komandan pemberontakan umat manusia itu mungkin memang ahli mengendalikan emosi—terbukti saat Kepolisian Militer menghina pasukannya habis-habisan, ia tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak mengambang. Tetapi mengendalikan rasa penasaran itu persoalan lain yang ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Singkatnya, Erwin Smith kepo.

Kepala pirang dan kepala cokelat hilang timbul dari balik dinding pembatas ruang tengah dengan dapur—berusaha agar tidak terlalu mencolok karena jika ketahuan mereka tak akan bisa kabur.

"Itu Levi dan Eren. Memangnya mereka kenapa?" bisik Erwin nyaris tak bersuara tepat di telinga Hanji, membuat tengkuk perempuan itu merinding mau tak mau.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan data," balas Hanji tak kalah tak bersuaranya.

"Memangnya dua orang itu musuh umat manusia?"

Hanji menggeleng, "Bukan. Ini kasus yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan titan-titanan tetapi membuatku sangat bergairah, Erwin."

Erwin makin kepo. Pasalnya ia tak melihat ada yang aneh dengan seorang pemimpin dan anak buahnya yang mengobrol di meja dapur.

"Memangnya kasus apa?"

"Orientasi seksual Levi," bisik Hanji makin pelan.

"Hah?"

Demi Tuhan, Erwin keceplosan. Tadi itu ia bersuara karena saking tidak mengertinya dengan otak sinting rekannya.

"Kaukah itu Erwin?"

Teriakan dari dapur mengudara, menyentuh gendang telinga mereka.

 _Mampus._

* * *

 **Hipotesis Nol**

by

 **sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © C0mplicated96**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, semi-canon, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanji Zoe sudah biasa bermain detektif-detektifan—dari kasus titan sampai kasus kepolisian, semua bisa ia pecahkan. Harusnya kasus kali ini juga bisa ia tangani dengan gemilang.

Perempuan itu menurunkan kacamatanya, lalu mulai menggoreskan tinta pada buku agenda dengan lembar-lembar kuning kusam.

 _Levi Ackerman akan dianggap berorientasi normal, sampai aku berhasil membuktikan ketidaknormalannya._

 _Dalam kasus ini, hipotesis nol adalah: "Levi berorientasi seksual tidak normal", dan hipotesis alternatif adalah: "Levi berorientasi seksual normal"._

 _Kondisi yang mungkin terjadi:_

 _Levi tidak normal._

 _Levi normal._

Selesai menulis, Hanji Zoe kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membuktikan hipotesis alternatif untuk membantah hipotesis nol yang dibuatnya. Dari data-data yang telah ia kumpulkan, ia belum bisa menyangkal hipotesis alternatif,. Levi memang lebih sering terlihat bersama Eren—tetapi dalam batas wajar selayaknya pimpinan dan anak buah, tak ada unsur-unsur afeksi yang di luar batas kenormalan.

* * *

Perempuan penggemar berat titan itu mendengus pelan, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja tua berbahan kayu ek yang sudah menghitam karena termakan usia. Bosan melanda. Harus apa ia? Semua persiapan untuk misi perebutan Dinding Maria telah selesai—sampai ke tetek bengeknya. Seluruh pasukan hanya diperintahkan Erwin untuk beristirahat selagi menunggu pelaksanaan misi dua hari yang akan datang. Pastilah markas sunyi sebab seluruh anak-anak didiknya bersembunyi dalam barak, pasti menimbun lemak sambil bergosip yang tidak-tidak.

Hanji tak terbiasa berdiam diri. Sekedar berkeliling markas pun tak apa meskipun tak ada manusia di sana—yang penting ia tidak mendekam dalam ruang kerja tanpa ada yang perlu dikerjakan.

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan menuju dapur—ia mendadak haus setelah menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Bersenandung-senandung kecil barangkali bukan masalah sebab tak ia temui siapa-siapa sepanjang lorong.

Berbelok sekali— ia menyadari pintu dapur tak ditutup. Siapa, ya—

 _Hah?_

Hanji cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sebelum teriakan keluar tak terkendali. Siapa sangka secepat ini ia mendapati jawaban atas hipotesis-hipotesis yang dibuatnya?

Lebih dari itu, apa yang disaksikannya kira-kira tujuh meter dari pintu dapur dalam bisu benar-benar sesuai dengan imajinya mengenai gaya berciuman Levi—kasar tetapi lembut. Jelas terlihat saat tangan yang sudah memusnahkan beratus ekor titan itu menarik kaos krem Eren agar bocah itu mendekat, lalu mengulum pelan-pelan, seolah takut melukai belah bibir yang agak terbuka karena pasti ia ditipu Levi dengan bualan semacam: _kemari, bocah, ada yang ingin kukatakan_. Lalu anak laki-laki itu percaya dan mendekat dengan niat bertanya ada apa.

Sebelum tertangkap basah, Hanji buru-buru memutar haluan, berlari kembali menuju ruang kerjanya bagai orang kesetanan—tak jadi haus. Lalu dengan penuh gairah memutar kenop pintu berbahan aluminium itu, berlari lagi menuju laci meja kerja tempat ia menyimpan buku agenda tua peninggalan ayahnya, mengacak-acak isinya sebelum menarik keluar yang ia cari. Kemudian membolak-balik lembar-lembar kusam itu sampai ia berhasil menemukan yang ia cari dan melingkari dengan tinta merah.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu uji hipotesis adalah keahlianku."

Tahu-tahu pintu ruangannya terbuka, kepala pirang menyembul dari sana. Barangkali suara tertawanya terlalu menarik perhatian sehingga Erwin penasaran ingin bertanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Hipotesis nol, Erwin!"

"… apa?"

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan, Ka-Ka-Kapten?!"

Eren gelagapan menyuarakan protes atas ciuman pertamanya yang direbut laki-laki—kaptennya pula.

"Menciummu."

Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Mengapa harus menciumku?! D-d-dan itu tadi— Ketua Hanji melihat!"

"Biarkan saja dia."

"A-apanya yang biarkan?! Bagaimana kalau Ketua Hanji memberitahu—"

"Diam atau kucium lagi?"

Eren memilih diam saja. Ia belum mau mati muda karena yang tadi itu membuat jantungnya berdentam-dentam liar seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dada.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu pelan-pelan mulai kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Belum sepuluh detik, ia bangkit lagi lengkap dengan teriakan yang mirip perempuan.

"Tetapi itu ciuman pertamaku, Kapten!"

"Memangnya aku tidak?"

Eren bungkam. Pipi berisinya bersemu lucu.

 **Omake END**

* * *

 **a/n:**

halooooh. Makasih banyak loh ya buat kamu-kamu yang baca sampai sini :')) saya taulah ini fik kampret sok ilmiah—pake bahas-bahas hipotesis dan jenisnya pula :') tapi apalah daya otak saya yang langsung konek ke kopel ini pas baca-baca Wikipedia mengenai hipotesis. Mohon ampun atas segala kealayan dan keoocan :")) _mind to review?_


End file.
